Rainbow
by flextronic
Summary: You are the music in me, you are the butterfly in my garden, you are the rainbow in my sky. Every colour in the rainbow reminds me of you. Troypay


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, isn't that surprising news?**

Red was the colour of her cheeks when she blushed, usually after he kissed her in front of their friends. He had never thought of her as someone who was shy about public display of affection, but he had found out that fact in a rather painful way when Sharpay had kicked him in between his legs when he had tried to kiss her while revising for the exams with the others. He had spoke in a usually high-pitched voice for three days after wards and had been careful to keep his legs tightly clasped when he was around her for at least a month. Since that rather uncomfortable incident, she had calmed down sufficiently and was more open to public display of affection, although she could not help but blushed slightly, which only made him want to kiss her more, just to see her blush and give him a shy smile.

Orange was the colour of the first present that he had ever bought her as her boyfriend. He had saved up all his pocket money for months, not going to the arcade with Chad and not buying the newest basketball videos. He had dragged Gabriella and Ryan all around town, visiting all the shopping mall and, desperately searching for a gift that would please Sharpay and fit into his budget, which Ryan had kindly pointed out, was how much Sharpay usually spent on manicuring her fingers. They had hunted high and low for a suitable present and had been chased out of many shops by snotty assistants who had laughed in their face when told how mush their budget was. They had finally decided on an orange-coloured metal charm bracelet which had slightly exceeded his budget but with some flirting with the teenage shop girl, he managed to get it at an affordable price. Sharpay had been rather surprised that he had actually remembered her birthday and bought a gift, since Troy was not exactly the guy with the best memory and had actually managed to lock himself out of his own house on several occasions. She had worn the bracelet everyday since, not minding once that it clashed with her outfit, not that it would happen, Sharpay had too much fashion sense for that.

Yellow was the colour of the sun's rays that hit her when she drove around in her pink convertible. Troy had been a bit hesitant about being seen about town in a pink convertible driven by a girl but Sharpay had given him a typical Sharpay respond and told him to stop being such an alpha male or get a boot in his most sensitive area. He loved the weekends they spent together at the beach, under the sun. They built castles likes little kids, ignoring the glances from the other kids and sometimes their parents. They played catching on the beach, interrupting peaceful family picnics and leaving behind a trail of angry people hurling words more colourful than Sharpay's wardrobe behind them. He loved lifting her up after he had caught her, which always took less than five minutes, he wasn't East High basketball captain for nothing, and kissing her softly on the lips. They splashed around in the sea, half swimming, half running, and enjoying themselves thoroughly. When they were tried they just laid in the sand, their fingers intertwined, enjoying each other's company, dreaming of their future together.

Green was the colour of the soft grass she loved running barefooted on. She loved the way the grass tickled her first when she ran barefooted on them, she loved the way they waved gently, as if they were dancing, when the wind blew across them. He loved running with her on the grass, grabbing her from behind and lifting her up in the air, swinging her around and kissing her softly before placing her back onto the grass. He loved the way they laid on the grass and gazed up at the stars at night, how she would lie on his shoulder, how would he place his arms around her, and how they would enjoy the silence between them. There was no need to speak, no words could described the happiness they felt at that moment.

Blue was the colour that she said she like most. He didn't understand why that was, he had always thought that Sharpay loved pink. He was convinced that she lived pink, breathed pink, and would want the whole world to be pink if that was possible. For goodness sake, that girl had a pink golf cart, which he and Chad had once wanted to launch off a ramp, and a pink convertible! He had been puzzled by this until Gabriella had literally shoved a mirror into his face, albeit a little too viciously, and pointed out that blue was the colour of his eyes. She had later proceeded to whack him with the frame of the mirror of being such an, in her words, unobservant doofus, and Troy had to agree with her on that point. Ever since then, he had tried to be more observant about Sharpay and had pleasantly surprised her when he revealed that he knew she secretly loved stuffed animals and had managed to win one for her when they had first gone to the arcade together.

Indigo was the colour of the dress she had worn on their first formal date together, the end of year prom. They had announced to the entire school that day were a couple on that very day, making Sharpay the public number one enemies of the entire cheerleading squad and Troy the enemy of almost the entire East High male student body. But they couldn't care less, they had each other, and that was all that mattered. They were Prom King and Queen that night, as the honour was decided by the staff based on who looked the best together. They were crowned and on that very night, shared their first kiss together as a public couple, albeit when everyone was too busy dancing to watch them.

Violet was the colour Sharpay had once said she wanted her wedding to be. Troy had been a little shocked when he had heard this news. They had been in the middle of a conversation about an art project and she had suddenly decided to drop this piece of triva on him. Actually, he had been in the middle of finishing a chocolate milkshake and had spilt all of it out when he had heard the news. Sharpay at glared at him and had stomped right out of the cafe. He had had to rush out to explain to her that he was just surprised by the sudden change in conversation and he was not opposed to the idea of marrying her at all, although he would like to wait until they were older and he was financially stable enough to provide her with a comfortable life. Sharpay had accepted his apology on the promise that her wedding gown would be purple and he would wear a purple suit. Troy had reluctantly agreed, knowing that auguring with Sharpay once she had set her mind on something was like trying to get pass a brick wall by smashing your head against it. Anyway, getting married to Sharpay was reward enough, he would do it wearing a chicken mascot costume if he had to.

* * *

"Marry me, Sharpay." Troy got down on one knee and produced a violet-coloured diamond ring from his pocket.

"Troy...why?" Sharpay asked, for the first time in her life, truly lost of words.

"I have a good contract with the Chicago Bulls, I am financially stable now, and I am ready to start I family, and..." Troy took a deep breath, he had rehearsed this words for weeks and looking at her now, his words took own a whole new meaning "You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, you are the person I love more than anything else. You are the music in me, you are the butterfly in my garden, you are the rainbow in my sky. Please marry me."

"Yes." Sharpay answered happily, "Yes."

Troy slid the ring onto her finger and lifted her up and kissed her passionately. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You remembered the violet." She whispered softly into his ear.

"Always. I'll always remember what you say." He said and kissed her again.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Good, bad, really bad? Tell me your opinion on it, and I hoped you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
